


Sam Is My Boyfriend (And Brother)

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [511]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Female Dean Winchester, Non-Consensual Touching, Protective Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7451920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I loved your fem!sam oneshot, and I was wondering if you could do something with fem!dean and protective!sam? I'm not asking for EXCACTLY the same, I was just wondering if you could write something? Maybe Deanna almost getting raped/or getting groped? Or something else idek i just love fem!chesters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam Is My Boyfriend (And Brother)

**Author's Note:**

> The fic in reference is In A Relationship (510)  
> Also, I don't accept any prompts on AO3, no matter what, please send them to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com, via ask or an anonymous submit (you don't need a tumblr for an anon submit)

Dean was walking down the street, heading back to the motel with food for her and Sam, while Sam was driving back from talking to a witness.

That was when she heard the catcalling, not that far behind her.

“Hey there, pretty lady. How ‘bout I take you home with me?” A guy called.

Dean rolled her eyes, and sighed softly.

“How about no?” Dean called back, not even turning around.

“Awww why not?” The guy asked.

“Maybe because I am already happily in a relationship?”

“Uh-huh. Right. With who?”

“Guy named Sam.” Dean called.

“Well what Sam doesn’t know won’t hurt him.”

“Listen, bub…” Dean turned around, a snarl on her face. She took in the guy seeing that he was bigger than her. Had she not known how to fight, she would have been pretty scared of him. But she wasn’t. “I fucking said no. So back. The. Fuck. Off.” She said.

“C'mon, darlin’….I promise the best time of your life.” The guy said, moving forward, and advancing on Dean.

“And I said no. Don’t make me kick your ass.” Dean growled, dropping the bag of food.

The guy reached for Dean, and she kicked at him, getting him in the gut.

Then the guy got mad.

“You bitch.” He growled, moving in on Dean. Dean started fighting, realizing too late that this guy knew how to fight. Soon, Dean was pinned to the wall, just inside an alley, and no one was around. “I was tryin’ to be nice.”

“And I was telling you no. Guess you didn’t get the memo.” Dean snapped.

The guy’s hand went between Dean’s legs, and she started struggling.

“Maybe I should take what I want instead.” The guy growled.

That was when the Impala started to pass and stopped by the alley.

“Dean! Deanna!” Sam said, hoping out, and moving over. “Back away from my sister!” Sam yelled, throwing a punch and hitting the guy. The guy backed off, ready to growl and defend himself from Sam when he saw Sam’s build and size. “You OK, Dean?” Sam asked, not taking his eyes off of the guy.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Dean said, going and picking up their food. “Got us lunch.”

“You’re so lucky your brother came along. Bet your boyfriend wouldn’t have been so lucky.”

“Oh, you didn’t know?” Dean asked, starting to get into the car, having to pull Sam away and out of the alley. “This is Sam. Great fuck buddy.”

The guy stopped dead in his tracks.

“You’re…you two….you guys…”

“Fuck? Yeah.” Dean grinned. “Hell of a lot of fun. And seeming how we’re all going to hell anyway, might as well enjoy the ride. Sam, come on.”

Sam growled at the guy before getting into the driver’s side, Dean in the passenger’s and the two drove away.

“He was touchin’ you….and he was gonna hurt you…” Sam growled.

“But he didn’t. Because I got my baby brother to protect me.” Dean said, leaning over and kissing Sam’s cheek.

Sam relaxed a little after that, and Dean smiled, leaning back in her seat.


End file.
